


Universe

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Patient!Blaine, doctor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: They say, third time is a charm.





	

The first time Dr Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson was when the man came into ER with deep cut of his hand.

"I like scrapbooking." Blaine explained, blushing to the tips of his ears, trying not to look into Kurt's eyes. It was adorable.

Few weeks later, Kurt worked night shift. He saw a familiar face among other patients in the waiting room.

"Oh, hello, Mister Anderson." He greeted him, giving him his best smile, that grown wider when Blaine recognised him. "What brings you in tonight?"

"Actually, I'm just..." But before Blaine had a chance to explain, a beautiful and _very_ pregnant woman came into the room.

"False alarm" she announced, taking her purse from Blaine's lap and putting on her coat. "We can go home. I need my bed."

She left without a second glance, and Blaine reluctantly followed her.

"Goodnight, Doctor" he gave him a little wave and disappeared behind the doors.

"Oh, goodnight."

 _It wasn't_.

Third time it was on a Christmas Eve and Kurt actually laughed out loud, when he saw who exactly occupied the bed.

"Do you laugh at all your patients, Doctor?" Blaine asked, pouting like a five years old child, not a grown-up man in his late twenties. He also shouldn't look so attractive while doing it.

"No, but I find it beyond ridiculous. We should stop meeting like that" he answered, taking off Blaine's chart.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something?" Blaine joked.

"Did you break your leg on purpose, then?" Kurt gave him amused look. Then he remembered the pregnant woman. "How's the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?"

"Last time, you were with pregnant woman? She must gave birth by now. So, that's why I'm asking" Kurt made yourself looking busy, pretending to check the x-ray of Blaine's leg.

"What? No! No. No no no." Blaine denied, sitting up and wincing in pain. "No. Amy, she's my neighbour. Her husband was working, she had cramps, made me go with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, no offence but... Girls are just. No." He lamely explained, making a face. Kurt nodded. He totally got that.

"You don't need a surgery, that's a plus." Kurt said, finally giving the x-ray a proper look. It didn't look good. "But you're gonna stay here for at least a week. One of the nurses will move you to the orthopaedic ward."

"Oh. Christmas in hospital. _Yay."_ Blaine clapped his hands, cheering mockingly.

"You're allowed to have visited, you know?" Kurt informed him.

"Yeah, but I don't have that much friends here in New York and my parents are currently in Europe. So. I'm on my own."

"I can visit you?" Kurt said, making it sound more like a question. Ugh, he thought to himself, why are you like this?

"Will you?" Blaine countered, with a new spark in his beautiful eyes.

"I can even try and sneak the Christmas pudding, if you'll be nice." _Oh my God, Hummel, are you flirting with your patient?!_

Blaine smiled so beautiful Kurt was sure it could cure cancer. And the, he winked. He fucking winked.

"It's a date, then."


End file.
